


Shenanigans and sunburns

by WilliamWiggleSpeare



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Everybody is older, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Mabel and Bill are partners in crime, Mentions of Smut, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, Road Trips, Sunburns, bill gets put into gay baby jail, dipper is not happy with the outcome of him falling asleep, personal headcanon for Bill and his parents, unhappy lifeguard(s), vacation shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliamWiggleSpeare/pseuds/WilliamWiggleSpeare
Summary: Dipper, Mabel, and Bill go on vacation to the beach and shenanigans ensue.





	Shenanigans and sunburns

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the second part of my drabbles series! As you all know, I've been having trouble with writer's block and hand cramps. Luckily my hand cramps went away but writer's block is still there (the bastard >_>) so have the second installment of the series that I began in hopes to get my writer's block away. It's beach themed!
> 
> Enjoy and lemme know if there's any errors!

Dipper rolled his eyes as he listened to his sister and boyfriend belt out obnoxious lyrics to an even more obnoxious song, making sure to keep the radio at an acceptable volume level so it wouldn’t distract him from driving and it must’ve worked since the car has been kept in between the lines the whole time they were on the road. Where they were heading, Dipper wasn’t too sure; He had just been lounging in the living room and scrolling through various websites of people claiming that they had seen ghosts when Mabel had burst through the door, squealing happily. She explained that Pacifica had lent her the keys to the Northwest’s beach house on the coast of Oregon and claimed that they absolutely _had_ to go, though she was sad that her girlfriend couldn’t come with since the heiress had official business with her parents.

Mabel’s word was final, especially since his boyfriend Bill caught word of the newly acquired vacation house, his amber-gold eyes lighting up with excitement and mischief. Bill immediately took Mabel’s side, shooting down every reason Dipper gave as to why going right that moment was a bad idea. Dipper was dragged along as Mabel started packing and Bill literally dragging him as he went around the cabin gathering things to put in his suitcase. Eventually, Dipper had to give in and pack his things as well, unless he wanted to sleep in the same clothes for a whole weekend. He was pushed into the backseat of their car, Stan’s old El Diablo that they’ve been fixing up, as his twin and his boyfriend took the front seats. Mabel had driven halfway before she switched off with Dipper and rested in the back seat since it was getting late, they had to pull over and stay in a motel for the night since Dipper wasn’t a fan of driving at midnight.

Fast forward to present time and he was driving first thing in the morning, which he was fine with since he usually got up first anyway, fueled by a very strong cup of coffee and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. His sister in the backseat again and Bill in the passenger seat next to him, humming along with the song on the radio, inevitably getting it stuck in Dipper’s head. Mabel was busy playing a game on her phone, earbuds in and blocking out the music on the radio, probably listening to music that Pacifica recommended to her. Dipper was content to listen to his boyfriend hum and read the book he brought along with him.

“Hey Pinetree, how many more hours of driving until we get there?” Bill looked over at him, putting a bookmark on the page he left off on.

“Uh, I’d say about 3 or 4 more hours until we get to the coast, so we’ll be there around Noon or later if traffic isn’t too bad.” Dipper shrugged, mentally doing the math as he focused on the road, thank god for multitasking.

“So around 2, I’ll switch seats with you cause your precious nerd brain will have road signs fried into it, and I don’t wanna hear you sleep talking about how bad traffic is.” Bill grinned when Dipper huffed as his face turned pink.

“I don’t sleep talk _that_ bad, you’re _obviously_ exaggerating. But hey, at least I don’t kick you while you’re sleeping.” Dipper smirked over at Bill, looking smug even though he knew he was starting something he wouldn’t be able to finish.

“Hey! Don’t even go there, Dipper. I know all your weaknesses and I’m not afraid to use them against you when you’re driving.” Bill gave him a weak glare, trying hard not to smile. 

“You better not, if you try anything when I’m driving, we’re gonna crash.” Dipper quickly gave his boyfriend a serious look before carefully weaving around a frustratingly slow minivan.

“Yeah yeah, use your excuses.” Bill chuckled as he reached over and patted the top of Dipper’s hair, earning himself a hand trying to swat him away. Bill rolled his eyes before pulling his hand back and getting back to his book, getting quiet as he focused on it.  
\--------  
The hours flew by quickly and before Dipper knew it, he was unloading bags from the trunk and carrying them inside the beach house, sunglasses on since it was unbearably hot for a summer day. Dipper’s never been to Arizona but he figures that this was probably what it feels like, the air conditioner inside the too-expensive looking house was his new favorite thing. The shack got pretty hot sometimes but never like this, so he was relieved to plop down on the couch and lay his head back as he basked in cold air. Soon two other bodies sat down beside him with matching groans and complaints of ‘it’s too fucking hot but at least there’s a beach.’, one of the bodies’ arms wrapped around him and held tight to his waist, a head on his shoulder following. He sighed, relaxing and laying his head against his boyfriends. 

“Well, we made it guess it’s time to call dibs on the bedrooms. Mabel can have Pacifica’s suite and Bill and I will probably take the master bedroom. Not that any of the rooms in this house are anything less than huge.” Dipper shrugged off his boyfriend before taking his hand and pulling him up, ignoring his complaints and nodding to his sister before tugging him along to where he was _pretty sure_ the master bedroom was. When he found it, he tugged Bill in with him before setting his luggage near the dresser and then depositing his boyfriend on the bed. Bill made sure to kick his shoes off before sitting criss-cross on the bed and assessing their room for the weekend. 

“Not too shabby but my Mom’s have seen better, just sayin’.” Bill busied himself with fluffing the pillows before getting up and helping Dipper get clothes out and necessary items for summer, like sunscreen and swimwear.

“Of course your Mom’s have seen better Bill, they’re probably richer than the Northwest’s are. Since your Mom _is_ a famous designer and your other one is a chef.” Dipper rolled his eyes and threw Bill’s PJ’s at him, setting out his own before getting into his beach clothes, packing his sunscreen since both the Pines twins burnt easily, but him especially. 

“Why do you think I’m such a good cook? Mom taught me.” Bill put a hand on his hip and grinned at Dipper.

“Oh? So she’s the one who taught you how to burn water? Well, then I better thank her for teaching you how to burn kitchens down.” Dipper snickered as Bill picked him up by his midsection before dropping him on the bed.

“You’re pretty sassy for someone who likes being pampered in the bedroom, Pinetree. Dunno where you’re getting this ‘nearly burnt down the kitchen’ stuff cause that was so obviously you.” Bill smiled sweetly down at him before he got his own swimwear out and got changed while Dipper blushed and covered his face with a pillow, yelling into it.

“Now c’mon, I wanna get a good spot before it gets crowded.” Bill grabbed a couple towels before waiting for Dipper, holding the door open for him before following him down the stairs and into the living room where Mabel was already waiting, eye-straining neon bikini and big floppy hat donned. 

“There you guys are, I was starting to think you fell asleep or something. Hurry up or it’s gonna be night by the time we get there.” She grabbed Dipper’s hand before dragging him out the door and locking it behind them. Bill happily grabbed Dipper’s other hand and swung it as they walked to the beach, looking at the shops and (painfully) familiar tourist traps. It only took a couple of minutes before they got to the beach, not many people there since it was sort of earlyish, it only took about 5 seconds before Mabel found the perfect spot for them before she took a giant towel out of her beach tote and laid it out on the sand, Bill and Dipper doing the same. Bill scooped up some sand before dumping it over Dipper’s hair, earning a startled yelp before Dipper got up and chased after him. 

Mabel just watched them as she got comfortable on her towel, grateful for the breeze that came from the sea. When Dipper and Bill finally got all of their nervous energy out, they sat back on their towels, sand everywhere and in areas that _definitely_ should **not** have sand in them. Bill was laughing breathlessly, his own hair covered with sand, though it looked better on him since his caramel skin complimented the mess of sand. Dipper dug through his bag before getting his sunscreen out, handing it to Bill before rolling onto his stomach, yawning.

“Think I’m gonna take a nap, this heat is making me tired. Will you put some sunscreen on me so I don’t get burnt when I’m sleeping?” Dipper looked up at him, eyes droopy, glad he was done driving for a while. He quietly thanked his boyfriend when Bill sat up to apply it to his back.

“Hey Mabel, you wanna help me? I think Pinetree needs some of your artistic ability on his back if you get what I mean.” Bill grinned at her when she nodded enthusiastically at him, sitting up on the other side of her brother and squeezing a dollop of the lotion into her hand before she got right to it, rubbing the cream onto his back in designs, some covering a small space and other’s took up his whole side. Bill was trying to keep his laughing to a minimum so he wouldn’t wake Dipper up, but it was hard with the designs he was making on his boyfriend’s back. When Dipper woke up, he was probably going to be pissed, but he’d get over it pretty quickly since he couldn’t stay angry for long, no matter what it was.  
\--------  
Dipper groaned as he woke up, mouth dry and head warm, Mabel and Bill nowhere to be seen. He sighed and shook some more sand out of his hair before getting up and looking around for his sister, or his boyfriend, whoever he saw first. He saw Mabel first, sitting near where the water met the beach, he ran up to her, since their spot was far away from the water near the boardwalk. He patted her shoulder when he got to her, watching as she whipped her head up and looked at him.

“Hey Dipstick, just wake up? Cause it looks like it.” She smiled widely, getting up and wiping the sand off her legs.

“Yeah, just wondering where everybody went is all. You weren’t near our spot and I got kinda worried.” Dipper followed his sister back to their spot, not sitting down when she did.

“Don’t worry bro-bro, you know I’m a better swimmer than you. Plus even if something did happen, I got lifeguards all over the place watching, so there’s no reason to worry.” She handed him a water bottle out of her bag before getting one out for herself, still smiling.

“Do you know where Bill is? I haven’t seen him anywhere.” Dipper sighed after finishing half of his water off, raising a brow at his sister.

“Oh uh, hehe, yeah. Funny story actually! Bill got put in beach jail because he was quote-unquote ‘Bothering the beach patrons’. So, he’s in beach jail near the lifeguards, been in there for a while too. You should probably go check on him, he’s probably going crazy with loneliness.” She gave him a thumbs up before laying back and tipping her hat down. Dipper smacked his forehead before he went off to try and find his boyfriend, sunglasses donned and eyebrows furrowed with worry. Not worry for his boyfriend, more so for the lifeguard having to watch him. If Bill was left unattended he’d probably set something on fire and then get arrested, that only happened one other time and it was a long story Dipper didn’t have the patience to recall it. 

When he made it to the main lifeguard tower, he sighed heavily when he saw Bill in a fenced off area with a couple other patrons, most of them teenagers. He would get to Bill later, for now, he was going to find out how to get him out of the makeshift jail. He found the lifeguard and spoke to them before following them to the entrance of the jail.

“That one yours?” They asked, voice fairly gruff like a real jail warden.

“Yeah, he’s mine. Sorry for whatever he did, he likes to start trouble. Everywhere apparently.” Dipper crossed his arms, giving Bill a sharp look when the lifeguard called him over. Bill apologized to the lifeguard before thanking Dipper as he was tugged away from the main tower, and back to their spot.

“How did you harass beach patrons so badly that you got put in beach jail, seriously Bill, did you psychoanalyze them until they cried? Jesus…” Dipper rubbed his face before handing his water bottle to his boyfriend, who gladly accepted it and downed the rest of it.

“I just told them the truth, Pinetree. It’s not my fault the lifeguards can’t handle all my style.” Bill ‘hmph’d as he grabbed Dipper’s hand, weaving his fingers with his.

“Yeah, well you’re welcome. I’m sure the lifeguard was gonna keep you there all night if they could.” Dipper gladly held onto Bill’s hand, depositing him back onto their toweled spot before sitting next to him. He rose a brow at his sister when she snickered at him, and then Bill when he did the same thing.

“What, is there something on my face?” Dipper questioned, suspicion growing.

“Nooooo, not on your face at least. Maybe on your back though.” She covered her mouth, pulling her hat down to cover her face.

“Looks like you’ve turned into a walking art piece, love. Truly an inspiration, Dipper. You’re so brave, walking around looking like that.” Bill smirked, tracing a finger down the back of his boyfriend’s neck and down his back, causing Dipper to wince and arch his back away from Bill’s finger.

“What…?” Dipper turned in place and strained to look at his back, though it wasn’t hard to spot what they were talking about. Dipper frowned and glared at both his sister and boyfriend.

“You two are such assholes, I don’t even know why I trusted you with sunscreen in the first place.” Dipper crossed his arms and pouted, staring hard at the ocean as the two broke out into laughter, holding their sides and rolling on the ground.

“Sure it’s funny now, but just wait until I get you two back. It’s gonna be 100 times worse when I get my revenge.” Dipper smiled to himself as he heard his twin and boyfriend swear under their breath. That was one outcome they didn’t even think of and now they were going to be paranoid for the next 3 months because Dipper did his revenge prank randomly, so they wouldn’t have any warning to when it would happen. For all they knew, they would wake up one morning with their heads shaved or something drastic like that. Though, that’s what they got for messing with the master revenge prankster, especially during vacation.

**Author's Note:**

> Laptop still hasn't been working, but I'm scheduled to take it into one of those guys that fix PC's from their house (don't worry, I checked and he's legit!), so that's gonna be exciting. In the meantime, I'm writing from my old tablet that has a keyboard attachment for it, so I SHOULD be able to get some other drabbles written out as well. No promises though. Hope you guys enjoyed the fic :^), I know I did. I've never actually been to the coast of Oregon, but I have been to the coast of Washington so I'm basing this off that.


End file.
